Moments
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Every moment is important. Whether they are good, bad, or both; Antauri and Chiro cherish them because it's the moments that they share, that make life worth something.
1. Hot Chocolate

LS7: Hi everyone and I hope you all are having a good New Year. I decided to make a new Srmthfg! fic that will be a muti-shot. It will include moments (Some funny, sad or Happy) with Antauri and Chiro. Aw! This fic wouldn't be made possible if not for the lovely Crystal Persian for a lot of these ideas are hers. We have awesome minds when we talk about our favorite characters.

Disclaimer…I wish but alas, I don't own this show!

Moment 1: Late Night with Hot Chocolate

He hated when sleep wouldn't come as it should. The others were asleep in their rooms without a care in the world, but not him. Nope. Chiro was awake on this particular night due to the fact of a bad dream he had. The fourteen year old laid in bed with his arms crossed over his chest, sheets were on the floor as he tossed and turned in fright from the nightmare, and his wide eyes stared at the ceiling as if the nightmare wasn't truly gone. Chiro's nightmares usually would include skeleton King trying to kill him or his monkey family but tonight was different. Tonight his nightmare was one he hoped would never come true. But what bothered Chiro the most was who was in the nightmare with him. Chiro sat up in bed and crossed his legs Indian style as he placed his head in his hands and began to cry.

'_Why me? Why do these nightmares haunt me?_'

Chiro thought as more tears were unleashed from him blue eyes. It was at this moment that a certain silver monkey entered the room and turned the lights on. Antauri was meditating in his room when he had felt a great disturbance in Chiro's mental walls. Antauri rushed to Chiro's room as worry engulfed him. Ever since Antauri was reborn, he felt a special connection to Chiro. One that he knew Chiro equally felt as well. But no only this but when Antauri first met Chiro, he felt like the teen brought out a protectiveness in Antauri that he never felt before. This is what Antauri, who was currently in his "son's" room felt as he saw Chiro perk his head up as tears still fell from his eyes. Antauri walked over to Chiro and while no words were spoken, Antauri smiled sadly at Chiro as he placed his hand on Chiro's leg in comfort. Chiro smiled back as he wiped the tears away although more were threatening to come out as Chiro thought more about the dream.

It seemed like hours before either person in the room spoke. Antauri was the first to speak as he was now floating at Chiro's side. He turned to look Chiro in the eye as he seen many emotions run its course though the boy's eyes.

Hurt…

Sadness…

Fear…

And shame…

"Chiro, what's wrong? I felt a disturbance coming from you. What you have to tell me won't make me think any less of you and you know that." Antauri spoke in a loving tone. If there was anything bothering Chiro, Antauri wanted to be the one to help Chiro out. He loved the blue eye teen as if he was his son and he was and always would be. It was moments before Chiro spoke but if it was anyone but Antauri who had good hearing, you wouldn't be able to hear Chiro's response for it was above a whisper. He sounded scared and hurt.

"I had a bad dream that involved the whole team. Every time I close my eyes the memory of the nightmare won't go away Tauri." Chiro replied as he looked down at his bare feet and not at his father-figure. He couldn't tell Antauri what he himself did in the dream. Antauri would hate him. Chiro couldn't bare the thought. Antauri sensed this and walked away from Chiro to the door. Chiro looked up from the floor to Antauri and was confused. Was he mad at Chiro?

"Chiro, come with me to the kitchen. I want to make you something special." Antauri said as he began to leave the room. Chiro was still sitting on the bed in utter confusion and excitement.

'_What was tauri going to make me?' _Chiro thought in wonder as he got up from the bed and in his blue clad pjs, followed his mentor to the kitchen.

**In the Kitchen…**

As Chiro walked into the kitchen, he suddenly felt warm and smelled something as equally as warm. The aroma made his stomach growl in hunger as he sat down at the table and looked towards his left to see Antauri make something hot and placed it in a mug. Antauri noticed Chiro and warmly smiled at the boy as he placed the steaming mug beside Chiro. Antauri told Chiro to be careful since the liquid was hot. When Chiro looked down at what was in the mug, he smiled so wide, his cheeks began to hurt. Antauri made him hot chocolate. Hot chocolate! Chiro loved Hot Chocolate. No matter what season it was, a cup of hot chocolate always made Chiro happy.

"Do you want marshmallows in them Chiro. I heard they taste good." Antauri inquired as he held a bag with Marshmallows. Chiro nodded his head as Antauri took two marshmallows out and placed them in the hot chocolate. And smiled as he sat down besides Chiro and watched in fondness as Chiro carefully sipped his drink and ate one of his marshmallows.

"Chiro, do you want to know something?" Chiro continued to drink his chocolate but shook his head. Antauri took a moment to gather his thoughts as he began.

"Chiro there was a time where I was scared. It was during the time after Mandarin betrayed us to go and work for Skeleton King. I was scared because I knew what he was truly capable of. I was scared of what the future would hold when the new leader would come. I let fear control me and therefore, I wasn't able to be there for my brothers and sister." Antauri looked towards Chiro to see if he was paying attention and indeed he was. Chiro's hot chocolate was nearly gone and he was on the edge of his seat. Chiro then realized that Antauri was scared of what the new leader would be like based on a previous encounter. Chiro's nightmare began to resurface and the tears came and flowed from his very eyes. Antauri was by Chiro's side comforting him like before. Chiro sobbed but was still able to control his speech as he spoke.

"So you were scared of who the new leader of this team was? S-so, were you ever scared of me?" Chiro hoped Antauri's answer would be no. At least that would give him some comfort.

"Actually Chiro I was scared of what kind of leader you would be." And Chiro's hopes left the room and never returned for Chiro placed his head on the table while avoiding Antauri all together.

"I was scared because I didn't know you yet. You Chiro, because of the betrayal of Mandarin and the pain that he caused us, I had many reasons to think that most people were going to be this way. What Mandarin told us about humans made me think that he was probably right." Chiro still didn't look towards Antauri so he continued.

"Chiro, I was scared at first, but after I watched you grow into a fine young man and leader, I rethought everything about what Mandarin said. Chiro, you are like a son to me and I want you to know that fear is something that controls you unless you let it. What ever you dreamt about Chiro, you have to let it out and not let it ruin you." Antauri smiled as Chiro looked up from the table and nodded his head in understanding.

"In my dream well more like a nightmare, I became wrapped up with so much dark power that I didn't feel or look like myself. The others tried to stop me but the power was so great that I used that evil power and destroyed them. Their bodies were in different places for the power was so great. T-then, it was just you and me. You tried to convince me to elude the power but I didn't heed the warning and I-I-I-I Killed you! Antauri I'm so sorry! So very Sorry!" Chiro was in tears and was breathing hard as the emotions assaulted him. Antauri held him closed and whispered consoling words in his ear.

It was an hour later when Chiro was done. Although tears poured from his eyes, he was no longer crying but silently sobbing. Antauri rubbed small circles on his back for awhile and then in a deep and calm tone spoke to his son. He hated to see Chiro this upset but it is to be expected based on the nature of the dream.

"Fear, is a powerful weapon Chiro. You have to remember that once fear has you in its tight grip, it is up to you to face you fear and acknowledge it or let it consume and change you for the worse. The nightmare you describe to me is one that all of people have. It represents fear of power and tests you temptation if ever given more power then you naturally posses. This is something that controls those who are weak minded and don't have a support system to show them a righteous path. Chiro, you posses great strength but based on what you do with that power is how you can determine yourself worth. And you have proven that you aren't perfect but always think of others. And one of your greatest fears is being a disappointment to me. You my son aren't ever a disappointment to me or anyone for that matter. Remember that!" Antauri at this point made himself some ginseng tea and was sipping it slowly. Chiro understood now. His dream was nothing more then a distraction. As long as he had a family like Antauri and the others… his nightmares could never harm him.

With that resolve in his heart, Chiro drank the rest of the hot chocolate that had gotten a bit cold since it was just sitting there and got up and loving hugged Antauri who was a bit surprised at first but then smiled as he hugged back. Chiro then left to go back to his room to sleep but hung around the kitchen doorframe to say one last thing to Antauri.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Tauri, "it" really helped." And with that Chiro left to go to bed leaving Antauri alone in the kitchen. He chuckled as he eyed the empty mug of hot chocolate and sipped his own tea.

'_I'm glad "It" helped you Chiro… May your dreams be filled with as much joy, laughter, and love as I know you to possess.'_

LS7: Woot! One down, more to go! Thanks Crystal Persian! You rule!


	2. Surprise Party

LS7: Yes! My lovely friends! Another moment with our favorite father/son pair.

Chiro: I like this one! Dedicated to Crystal Persian!

Moment 2: Surprise Party and Laughter

Chiro hated lying... especially to Antauri. And that would explain why the others gave him the honor of being the one to keep the silver simian busy for an hour or two while the others decorate!

**Flashback…**

"_Look Kid. It's simple! All you have to do is keep Antauri busy for about an hour or two while me, Gibson, Nova, and Otto decorate. Just don't tell him anything." Sprks told a nervous Chiro who watched him place banners of silver and white around the place. Chiro didn't like the idea of lying to Antauri because he could never do it. It was the way Antauri looked at you that made you reveal what you were trying to hide. Chiro sigh in defeat as he knew that trying to get of out this one was like telling Gibson that he was never right… Nope not a chance._

"_Don't worry so much Chiro, it's not like Antauri is going to kill ya or something!" Otto piped in but pouted as Nova smacked over the head. _

"_Otto!" Nova replied in annoyance but quickly like the others before her, told Chiro not to worry. _

"_Fine! I'll go but if Antauri finds out then I'm not going to lie anymore…"_

**End of Flashback…**

And that's how he ended up in front of Antauri's door with a nervous glance while the others were busy downstairs… How lucky for them!

'_Ugh!' _Chiro thought in annoyance. But deep down Chiro didn't truly mind because he always saw Antauri as more then a teacher but as father and only hoped that his father would enjoy this surprise party. What was the special occasion? It was a year of Antauri getting his new body and the others thought it would be cool to show Antauri that he would always be the same no matter what. Plus Antauri seemed down in the dumps so the team wanted to cheer him up. As Chiro sighed in determination, he entered Antauri's room and felt a bit calm for Antauri's room always made him feel like that. It was because of Antauri's calming nature that made Chiro feel safe and that he could tell him anything. He just hoped that it didn't make him reveal anything. Antauri, who just relieved himself from a meditative state, saw Chiro and smiled as he motioned for Chiro to sit by him. Chiro nodded but was very uneasy... Antauri felt this and asked Chiro if there was anything he wanted to tell him. Normally this wasn't too much for Chiro given the circumstances. But this wasn't just any other time. Antauri knew his son well by his actions and how his aura felt. Chiro attempted to laugh it off and just told Antauri he was fine and not to worry.

"Antauri, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired that's all. Plus I was a bit bored so I decided to come here for an hour…if that's fine with you?"Chiro made sure not to say what the others were doing downstairs. Chiro cautiously looked towards Antauri who held a bit of curiosity in his eyes…

'_More like suspicion. How am I suppose to do this without spilling the beans!' _Chiro fearfully told himself as Antauri continued to eye him.

Antauri being wise didn't buy it so he decided to prod more.

"Chiro, I don't mind us having quality time together. I really enjoy them. But I would enjoy them even more if I didn't get the feeling that you were hiding something from me. Chiro, I won't get upset from whatever you tell me!" Antauri's tone held a pleading one. He didn't like when people kept things from them. Sure he valued others privacy but when he knew something was wrong, especially when Chiro was involved he wanted to know about it.

Chiro didn't know how much he could take. How did the others expect him to just...well...lie to the one person who he saw as a father figure? How? Didn't they know Antauri had this freakish power in his eyes that when you lie, he just knows and you can't lie at that point? Chiro looked anywhere but at Antauri who he knew was growing more worried and suspicious.

"Chiro…Chiro!" When Chiro didn't answer, Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's shoulder and that's when Chiro shook his hand off not meaning to be rude. Antauri was confused... did he do something wrong? What was wrong with Chiro the usually happy child who he grew to call his son? Suddenly without warning Chiro walked away from Antauri and without a word, left the room with a confused and guilt ridden Antauri who quickly got up to follow him.

"Chiro! What did I do? I'm sorry if I scared you but please don't run away from me!" Antauri yelled after Chiro's retreating form. Chiro ran as fast as he could towards the shoot that led downstairs. He stopped when he heard Antauri's guilt ridden voice. As quickly as they came. Chiro wiped away tears and then shook his head as he saw Antauri approach him.

"Sorry Antauri, I just can't lie anymore…" Chiro then turned around and went down the shoot. Antauri looked sadden as he truly was at a lost for words. He never felt so heartbroken his life. The only time that was, was when he died and the last thing he saw was Chiro's blue eyes glazed over in tears. He caused his son to cry twice in his young life.

'_I'm so pathetic. How could I hurt him so badly?' _As Antauri walked slowly to the shoot and came downstairs, he was met with-

"Darkness? Why are all lights out? And where is every-"

"SURPRISE!"

Antauri was surrounded by his team, his family. The lights were now on and the silver monkey took notice of his surroundings. The command center was filled with balloons of silver and gold as well as streamers of the same color. There was confetti everywhere as Antauri took note that Otto and Sprks had something to do with that. He also noticed that everyone had on party hats and Nova came over and placed a crown on his head. Still stunned but able to talk, Antauri spoke. Or at least tried to.

"E-every one? What is all of this?" Antauri turned to look at everyone and stopped when he saw Chiro who looked back and smiled brightly. As much as Antauri was glad that Chiro was smiling again, he had to wonder if this was the reason for Chiro's strange behavior. It was Chiro who surprisingly spoke up.

"Tauri, the reason for all of this is because it's the one year anniversary that you got you brand new body. The team and I noticed that ever since then, you being really down and so we thought to cheer you up with a surprise party." Chiro exclaimed happily as he helped Gibson to bring in the cake. The cake was beautiful to Antauri and it was his favorite. Vanilla with strawberry frosting and one candle in the middle. As Antauri took a closer look, he noticed that the cake was signed. He could see everyone's signature on the cake. Antauri felt grateful for this. He loved everyone and their efforts because it showed how much they cared for him and his feelings.

'_Thank you everyone' _

Antauri thought as he heard dancing music.

"COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S DANCE!" Yelled Otto as he pulled Gibson from one of the chairs and made the scientist dance. Chiro danced with Antauri as Nova danced and ended up tripping Sprks when he tried to bust a move on her. And she in return, busted him on the head.

Yes… even Antauri danced with the others and surprised everyone when he out danced them. Antauri had the best night of his life.

That night as everyone went to bed and promised that tomorrow would be a cleaning day; Chiro went in Antauri's room so that he could properly explain himself to Antauri. They sat down beside the small pond and watched as a black and white Koi fish danced with each other in a graceful circle.

"Tauri, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It wasn't that I was mad or upset at you; it was just that I couldn't lie to your face. I felt so stupid after words though because it was just me not telling you about the party." Chiro laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Antauri chuckled too and replied Chiro said.

"Chiro, you don't ever have to be nervous when it comes to telling me what's on your mind. I could never be angry or upset at you. Of course, I didn't like to be made a guilty party though." Antauri smirked evilly as he transformed his claws into his purple ghost claws and flexed them near Chiro.

"U-Uh Antauri? What are you about to do?" Chiro was suddenly on his feet as his backed away from Antauri as the said monkey floated slowly towards him. Chiro began to sweat as he laughed nervously and in the process, he tripped over his foot. Luckily there was a soft pillow to break his fall.

"Are you alright Chi?" Antauri asked in concern for his son.

"Yea! Um… well Tauri, you know I should go to bed now… you know, we uh… have to wake up tomorrow to clean up and stuff…" Nervously Chiro tried to get up but found himself unable to move…

"Sorry Chiro, I have a lesson that I want you to understand and you will understand it my son." Antauri replied in a mysterious tome as he continued to flex his ghost claws.

"A-Antauri? What are you-" And suddenly, the room was filled with laughter as Antauri began to tickle Chiro's stomach.

"ANTAURI!PLEA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I'M-HAHAHA! SORRY!"

"You know Chiro, making me feel guilty about something I wasn't aware of wasn't being fair or nice!" Antauri chuckled as he started tickling Chiro's tummy a bit harder and laughed as he heard Chiro's giggles of joy grow more and more…

"OK! OK! I WON'T-HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH! MAKE YOU FE-AHAHA!-FEEL GUILTY!"

"I don't believe you Chi…To bad for you my son." Antauri continued to tickle Chiro as he tried to get away. After a while Chiro began coughing so Antauri let up. After this Chiro became tired and laid his head on a nearby pillow and fell asleep with a warm smile plastered on his face. Antauri moved closer to Chiro and gently played with Chiro's hair. Fondly, he though to himself and after a few moments of watching his son sleep, he went into a meditative state.

'_Thank you Chiro. I will never leave you or make you cry over me. I will be the one to protect you.'_

LS7: Another Chapter done. I will hopefully have the next one up tomorrow… Hopefully.

Antauri: Thanks Crystal!

Chiro: Review everyone! Bye!


	3. Video Games

LS7: I love that people love this fic. It makes me happy ^^ So it gives me great pleasure to announce the third Chappie of Moments. Crystal Persian, you know you rock! And thanks for those of you who have reviewed thus far!

Moment3: Video Game Delight

_Bzzzzzzzt!_

_Zoom! Zap!_

_Blip! Blip! Blip! Boom!_

"Aw man! I thought I had you that time Sprks! No fair!" Otto pouted suddenly as he watched Sprks smirked with glee. You see the monkey team was watching both Otto and Sprks play this new space game and Otto was about to win but Sprks clearly was the victor. Otto demanded a rematch each time he lost which was around ten times. After the third time, Gibson and Nova had enough and both brother and sister left to their respected places. Nova to the training room and Gibson to his lab. The only ones that stuck around were Chiro and Antauri. Chiro was sitting on the couch watching his two friends play each other and also argue the other was cheating and Antauri was floating besides Chiro also watching but it wasn't the same excitement that Chiro had in eyes. It was more of a curious nature. He'd seen Chiro play it as well against Nova the other day and clearly was the victor. Chiro also played against Sprks and Otto. Gibson was much for games but love to watch Sprks lose his cool when he lost against either Nova or Chiro. Antauri was never the gamer so to speak but enjoyed watching Chiro have fun as he should. But for some reason his curiosity got the better of him and made the whole room turn their head as he asked what he believed to be an innocent question.

"How do you play this game?" Antauri inquired and as he did, a boom was heard in the game as it seemed Otto finally beat Sprks but the two didn't noticed as they looked at their usually stoic brother as if two heads were attached to Antauri. Chiro was the most shocked because never in the history of ever, had Antauri shown any interest in video games. He always assumed it was because Antauri wasn't the game kind of person. Even Gibson tried the game once but quit after 30 seconds. Chiro was the first to recover from his shock and smiled at Antauri who was still waiting for an answer. He was serious about this game for the reasons were simple. He wanted to see what made everyone so excited about it.

"Antauri if you want, I can teach you how to play. If you want?" Chiro cocked his head slightly to the side as Antauri thought about that.

"Kid! You teaching Antauri how to play the game is like teaching Brainstrain how to become a comedian and trust me, that a feat no one can accomplish… No offense Antauri." Sprks sheepishly said as he eyed his brother who glared back at him and then turned to Chiro.

"Chiro I would love if you teach me how to play. I'm just curious as to why everyone is so interested in this." Chiro chuckled at Antauri's curiosity. It wasn't everyday when Antauri had to be taught something. He seemed like the kind of being that knew everything. But it was a problem for the young teen for he liked spending time with Antauri.

"Okay Antauri, this is what each of the buttons do…"

**Three hours later…**

Antauri was doing better then Chiro or even Sprks or Otto imagine. You see, it took about a half an hour for Chiro to explain what each of the buttons and controls do and how to make certain combinations to get better power. Then it took all of Chiro's strength and will not slap Sprks for picking on Antauri since he was losing badly for the past hour since he was taught how play. But after three hours passes, Chiro, Sprks and Otto were shocked when Antauri's character beat Chiro's. Not only them but Antauri was as equally surprise. He really didn't think he could beat Chiro in this game but he did. And he was happy. But not because he beat Chiro but because he was beginning to see why the game was addicting. It was all about bonding with those around you and escaping reality for only the short time. It made Antauri smile when he would glance over at Chiro as his blue eyes would squint in concentration as he tried to figure out a way to beat his foe. Or when Chiro would get this look when he didn't win. It wasn't a mad look but it was like losing was what kept Chiro the motivation to do better then he previously did. Funny how a video game like this, can actually be good for you… in moderation of course. Antauri looked behind him to find that both Sprks and Otto had left Chiro and himself alone in the room as the sounds of the game still blared on the television. Chiro had picked up his controller and smiled as he handed Antauri his.

'_I never saw this side of Antauri before. Sure there were times were Antauri would actually tell a funny joke or do something embarrassing but never this happy. I wonder if it's because of the game or because he's playing with me. I hope it's both. It's nice to see him worried about losing a video game and not the fate of the world…' _Chiro thought in content as he and Antauri began the game again. By this point, Antauri was really good at this game and had beaten Chiro four times while Chiro beat him six. It was around nightfall when they were still in the room playing the game. Around seven, they paused the game in order to eat dinner with the others and Chiro told the others how good Antauri was in the game.

"Wow Antauri if you're that good, can you please beat Sprks. Cause his ego is big enough!" Otto replied as everyone but Sprks laughed.

"Ha-ha! Real funny Otto but just because Antauri beat the kid a few times doesn't mean I'll go down like that!" Sprks arrogantly replied.

"Oh! Is that a challenge Sprks!" Nova inquired curiously as Gibson chuckled and Chiro glanced over to see Antauri's reaction. Which like usual was calm but something else. Was he really going to accept the challenge?

"Sprks, it truly doesn't matter which one of us is the better player but what does matter is the quality time that we spend with each other." Antauri calm spoke as he sipped his tea.

"Well yeah! That is true but I want to see for myself how good you are!" Sprks remarked casually. For some reason he had a feeling that he would eat those words.

"Well let's play tomorrow then, it's getting late so lets clean up and go to bed." Antauri inquired as he the rest of the team cleaned up the kitchen and then after that they all said goodnight and went to their respect rooms. Only Chiro and Antauri remained where the game was still paused.

"Antauri?" Chiro began as he sat on the floor a little ways from the game. Antauri sat next to him and spoke.

"Yes Chiro, is there something wrong?" Always the concerned one. That how Antauri was.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for playing with me today. I hope you had fun too." Chiro happily remarked. Antauri smiled backed as he placed his palm on top of Chiro's. Of course he was happy with Chiro. Chiro brought out this different person in Antauri that he never thought he had. Never in his life had he had this much fun and Chiro, his son sitting beside him smiling, was the reason for it.

"Chiro, I had a lot of fun playing with you. I never knew that playing video games were fun. I always thought them to be a waste of time but you showed me that sometimes it having fun is just what you need. So thank you Chiro." Antauri happily replied as Chiro looked away with a blush but then smirked as he eyed the game and then at Antauri was very confused.

"Well nature, if you're such the gamer now, I have to become your trainer!"

"My trainer? But for what?"

"Antauri, don't tell me you forgotten about the challenge that both you and Sprks will have tomorrow?" Chiro responded in a sly tone. Antauri at this point knew what he was getting at.

"Oh, that challenge, well, since you are the expert at this sort of challenge why don't you teach me then? Antauri smirked as he and Chiro laughed at their little inside joke and began playing. And that's how Gibson found the two pairs later on. The television was still on but both Chiro and Antauri were sleeping. Gibson shook his head as he turned off the television and placed Chiro on the couch so that he wasn't too far from Antauri. Before turning the lights off to the room, Gibson hung around the door frame and smiled in fondness at the sight.

"They are certainly quite the pair those two. Goodnight Chiro, Antauri, hope you knock Sprks down a peg or two." Gibson Chuckled as he turned off the lights and went back into his room to sleep.

The next day, Antauri and Sprks began played the space video game and although it seemed like hours even though it was only fifteen minutes, Antauri was the victor. So in the end with the exception of Sprks, everyone was happy. And on days like this where boredom kicked in, Antauri and Chiro played video games together and even went out to pick some games together.

It was and still is a favorite past time that they both enjoy.

LS7: Another chappie done! Yay! Hope you all like this! Review!


	4. Protection in battle Part 1

LS7: Alright then lets start shall we? Gibson?

Gibson: Yes?

LS7: Want to explain to our lovely friends about this chapter?

Gibson: Certainly, this is probably the most sorrowful chapter yet. But due to the nature of this particular chapter, it will be broken down in two sections. The first being-

LS7: Gibson! Don't spoil it! Sheesh!

Gibson: Oh! I'm terribly sorry. Well enjoy everyone! Dedicated to our very special friend. She knows who she is! Oh! And this is a very long chapter for obvious reasons!

Moment4: Protection in battle (Part 1)

It was a usual day in Shugazoom city as the monkey team were doing their own thing. Gibson was in lab, Nova was training, Otto was repairing a broken computer, Sprks was polishing his magnets and Antauri and Chiro were together in the kitchen. Chiro was drawing and Antauri was observing.

"Chiro, I didn't know you liked to draw. Where did you acquire this talent because you're really good at it." Antauri inquired curiously with a hint of fastinacation to the blue eyed teen who was sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs and had in front of him a tray full of pencils, erasers, and a sharpener. Also, there was an open sketch book that seemed to be already half full. Chiro's latest drawing was one of the entire team. It showed Nova sitting next Sprks who wore a goofy smile while Nova's was sincere. Gibson's pose was not finished but you could what Chiro was going for. Gibson had a smile on his face as he was reading a book, Otto was also not finished but he was chasing a butterfly with a cheerful expression. The last one was himself and Antauri. Chiro wasn't in the picture just yet but how he drew Antauri was a bit different from the others. Not in style but in how it was positioned. Antauri's figure was the most mysterious because it was the most incomplete. All you could make out was his head. There were no eyes or mouth. Chiro was sharpening one of his pencils when he spoke up to Antauri's question.

"Actually drawing helps me to relieve some of the stress I feel from time to time. That and I just find it cool that I can think of something and make it come to life on paper. And thanks for the complement Tauri." Chiro smiled brightly as Antauri chuckled while ruffling his hair, making it a bit messy.

"Tauri! Quit it!" Chiro laughed as he tried to shoo Antauri from the action again.

"You know you like it when I do that Chi." Said Antauri who laughed as well as Chiro. It was days like this that Chiro loved. A rainy day spent with your family while no bad guys were out to get you and playing around and having fun. As Antauri closed his eyes in order to meditate. As he did so, Antauri felt that something was wrong and quickly opened his eyes, and alerted Chiro who slightly jumped as he never expected Antauri's voice to go from calm to worried.

"Tauri! What did you see?" Chiro was getting worried himself as Antauri didn't answer him as quickly. Chiro placed his hand on top of Antauri's and noticed that he was scared because he was slightly shaking. Finally Antauri answered the worried teen as his eyes widen even more.

"I s-s-saw something…that I shouldn't h-h-have!" Antauri was stuttering as he spoke and it took Chiro a few minutes to figure out what he was saying.

"Tauri! You didn't answer me! What did you see?" Chiro was getting impatient. What could have scarred Antauri this much to drive the usually stoic and calm simian to behave this way? A few minutes passed and Antauri finally calmed down a bit.

"I apologize Chiro, I didn't mean to make you upset. It was more like I felt something disturbing. Maybe it was things to come or just me overreacting but I got the sense that something bad was going to happen…" Antauri calmly placed his hands together and was in deep thought. Was it just his imagination playing tricks on him, or was it a warning. All Antauri knew was that he was going to make sure that his family wouldn't get hurt and if that meant him dying, again, then that's what would have to happen.

"Antauri, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. You worry to much. We haven't had a threat in weeks and the robot would alert us if such a thing were to-" Chiro didn't get to finish his statement as the alarm suddenly went off. Chiro and Antauri looked to each other as worry filled their eyes but they could let that get in the way. For the city needed them and this wasn't the time for worrying. Moving swiftly, both Chiro and Antauri left the kitchen and into the command center. Chiro's drawing was still on the table…unfinished.

"It seems like there a lot of formless out there." Gibson replied in his normal tone as Antauri and Chiro entered the room where the others were observing the computer screen.

"Gibson, can you give us an exact location as to where these formless are and also how many are there?" Chiro sternly replied as he heard Gibson typing very quickly on the computer's keyboard. Another screen popped up and by this point, everyone gasped in horror at what they saw.

"Based on my observations it seems as though the formless are near Shugazoom park and although there are many formless there, it's hard to say how many there are but based on my guess I have to say-"

"Who cares how many there are, all I know is we need to hurry and destroy them!" Sprks interrupted as he readied himself for battle. Usually Gibson would make a smart remark back at Sprks for his rude behavior but now for he was right… they had to act fast.

"Hmph! When will that bonehead learn not to mess with the hyper force!" Otto exclaimed as he also readied himself for battle.

"As soon as he gets what he wants! And he will never get what he wants so long as we stick together!" Nova proclaimed and she pounded her fist together, ready to smash some formless heads in. Everyone turned to Chiro to see what their young leader would say. Chiro smiled confidently at his team.

"Don't worry guys! We are ready for Skeleton King and his little minions." Before turning into hypermode, Chiro felt Antauri place his hand on Chiro's shoulder. Worried and more confused then anything, Chiro spoke.

"Antauri, what's wrong?"

"Chiro, please be careful for when we go out there. I sense something terrible is amidst." Chiro smiled fondly at Antauri. He was thankful for him look out for him but right now they had a city to safe. Nodding his head as a promise to Antauri, Chiro changed into his hypermode. Confidently, Chiro led his team out.

"HYPERFORCE, LETS GO!"

**Shugazoom Park…**

As the Hyperforce arrived at the park, they notice that the citizens were running in different directions away from the formless. Chiro angered at this, told everyone what to do before charging in.

"Otto, help get these people to safety and let us know what's going from your end got it!"

"You got it Chiro!" Otto replied seriously as he lead the frighten citizens out of harms way. When Chiro was sure that the battle field was cleared of the innocent people, he turned to the remainder of his team.

"Gibson was the situation here? Can tell the number of formless now?"

"Yes, based on what I'm seeing, I'd say about thirty formless are here."

"Good! Antauri take about as many as you can and take Gibson with you as backup while Nova Sprks, and I take out the rest."

"Understood Chiro! And you be careful as well." Before leaving for their duties, Chiro glanced over at Antauri who at first seemed hesitant to leave but smirked and left with Gibson to one area of the park while he, Nova, and Sprks took the other.

"Monkey team, lets do this!" Said Chiro as he began to attack three formless with ease. Sprks and Nova were fairing off just as good as they together, destroyed formless.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova cried out in anger as one formless tried perform a sneak attack on her. As she looked towards her, she saw three formless trying to harm Sprks and one sneaking behind him.

"SPRKS LOOK OUT!" Nova cried out to her friend as he leaped out of harms way and gave his trademark smirk as he watched as the formless attacked and destroyed themselves.

"Thanks babe!" Sprks smirked at Nova, his attempt at flirt with the female warrior. Nova destroyed another formless with a graceful yet power punch in the face. Then with at smirk of her own, punched Sprks.

"Remember Sprks, we maybe in a fight with the enemy but I will gladly punch you as well got it! Now we need to help Chiro and along with Antauri and Gibson!" Nova replied in a serious tone as she watched as Sprks chuckled but then agreed with her. The two monkeys ran towards Chiro who was fairing fine against the formless at first but was completely surrounded by them. It seemed like no matter how much he kicked, punched, or a combination of the two, it seemed like they were coming back.

"CHIRO SPEARO!" Chiro bellowed as he destroyed one formless but was surprised when one slapped him so hard, he fell into the ground hard. Bleeding from his wounded arm, Chiro groaned in pain as he slouched on one knee. The formless were closing in on him and as Chiro looked away in fear, heard familiar voices. Turning back to the battle scene, Chiro sighed in relief as he saw Antauri, Gibson, Nova and Sprks. Nova and Antauri stayed by Chiro to ensure that he was okay while Gibson and Sprks attacked the remaining formless.

"Chiro, you're hurt!" Antauri exclaimed in worry and anger. Worry for Chiro but anger at the formless for daring to attack his son like that.

"Chiro are alright? We should have stayed besides you." Nova felt guilty for what happened to Chiro but Chiro patted her on the head to reassure her that all was well.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch, I'll be fine." Chiro stated as he staggered to get to his feet but nearly fell to ground. Antauri and Nova looked at each other in great concern as they helped Chiro to his feet. Gibson and Sprks were walking back towards the trio as they destroy the rest of the formless. Gibson ran towards Chiro to inspect his wounds while Sprks told the others that all was well.

"Good let's see where Otto is and we'll meet up with him after words." Antauri replied as he didn't move an inch from Chiro side.

"Otto? Where are you Otto?" Nova relied from her communicator. Everyone heard Otto squeal with delight as he was glad his friends were okay.

"I'm glad you all are okay." Otto replied in his usual tone.

"Well the kid got a little hurt." Sprks relied as he watched Gibson as he asked Chiro some questions.

"OH! NO IS HE ALRIGHT!" Otto exclaimed worriedly.

"I'll be fine Otto but could you tells us where you are so we can meet you there?" Chiro responded. He winced in pain a little as he tried to move his arm. Gibson had used Chiro's orange scarf to wrap around his injured arm. It stopped bleeding at least but it still hurt. Antauri was immediately concerned as he saw in Chiro's eyes pain… That feeling he felt earlier came back and he feared what he mean for Chiro. Nothing would happen to his son while he was still standing.

"Well… everyone here is fine and to answer your question, I'm at the burger joint we always go to." Otto replied. The others nodded and Antauri and Nova helped Chiro to his feet.

"Okay Otto, we'll see you there in a few minutes." Nova replied as shut her communicator. As the team were about to meet their friend at the designated spot, they heard what seemed to be a young girl's scream.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" It was a little girl's screams of help. The monkey team were confused as they all looked to Gibson who thought that everyone in the park was gone.

'I didn't know! She must have hidden somewhere in the park." Gibson defended. No one blamed him but they needed to get to her before something happened. Suddenly Chiro ran to where heard the screams not caring about his injured arm or the screams of his team.

"CHIRO! WAIT!" Antauri bellowed as he desperately followed Chiro to wherever he was going.

"Great, the kid and Antauri ran off! Now what?" Sprks replied. He didn't want nither of his friends to get hurt. Oh! How he wanted to just kill Skeleton King for all of this was he fault.

"I'll go back to where Otto is and let him know what's happening. You two go and follow Chiro and Antauri!" Nova calmly spoke as she ran towards the park's exit as Gibson and Sprks went in the direction their friends did.

'_I won't let her die! I just have to get to her in time!'_

Chiro desperately thought as he stop in horror as he saw a huge formless with a menacing smirk hold a sword near a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair tied in a ponytail. The little girl head tears in her eyes as she tried to back away from the monster and began to cry. As the formless held the sword above its head in order to strike. Chiro attacked.

"MONKEY FU!" The attack hit it with such force that he monster flew backwards on its back. Chiro's attack caused his injured arm great pain because the wound opened up causing him to bleed again. The orange scarf now covered with his blood, Chiro staggered a bit before running to the already frighten child. Crying, she hugged Chiro as he bend to to her eye level to check on her well being. With a gentle tone in his voice, Chiro spoke the little girl, patting her head with his uninjured arm.

"It's okay little girl I'm here. What's your name?" The little girl sniffed as tears still unleashed themselves from her eyes. Her pink dress was a little dirty but otherwise, she was harmed. She spoke after a few minutes.

"My name is Samantha."

"Do you know who I am Samantha?" Chiro asked Samantha as she clutched his leg as if she didn't want him to leave fearing the monster would come back. Samantha's blue eyes sparkled as she nodded her head.

"You're Chiro, the leader of the Hyperforce. I remember one time I was eating an ice-cream cone near the burger place and dropped it. I started crying cause I had no money to get another one but you came out of the place and gave me yours." Samantha smiled as Chiro chuckled. He remembered that too. It was during that summer heart wave and he and the team decided to get some ice-cream. He always saw Samantha in front of the place either eating a ice-cream cone or playing. Went he came out of the store, he noticed that she was crying with her ice-cream in the ground already melted. Chiro decided to give his iced treat to her and she thanked him by hugging him and running off somewhere.

"Right and just like that time, I'm here to help you so don't be scared okay?" Chiro chuckled softly as he stood up slowly and became a bit dizzy due to the blood loss from his arm so he fell back down. He began to sweat as he now realized he developed a fever. Alarmed, Samantha realized this too and became scared again but Chiro had helped her so many times, she felt it was only fair to help him. Acting fast, Samantha took off one of her shoes and socks. She the tied her white sock to Chiro's bloody arm then she placed her shoe back on. Samantha smiled as she looked back at her work. Chiro looked at his arm then back at the little girl. Smiling, he gave his thanks but his fever was began to rise and thing were looking blurry to him. Samantha with her strength, help the injured hero to his feat but both stopped as the formless from before was walking slowly towards them. Chiro then realized he was in no shape to fight but to protect Samantha he would die trying. Grabbing a nearby stick, he got into a defensive pose and told Samantha to run. Samantha was so scared that she couldn't move from her spot. Noticing this, the formless moved from Chiro to the scared little girl and with his sword in hand, it was about to strike the now sobbing girl. Having no time to react, Chiro stumbled but ran toward his young friend…

"SAMANTHA!" Chiro screamed as he ran in front her. The monster hitting its target. The sword impaled Chiro's torso with a sickening gush that drew out so much of his blood, it formed a pool around them and some of it hit Samantha who didn't get impaled herself. Samantha screamed bloody murder as t\she saw the sword's tip sticking out from the other side of Chiro's torso. The sword slowly left Chiro's torso and the boy dropped to his knees in his own blood. His no longer blue but a dull gray. Chiro fell forward in his own blood as the only thing he could do was make feeble cries of pain. But through that pain that clouded his eyesight, Chiro recognized a voice he knew all to well… He smiled sadly, crying silently as he knew who he was…

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

'T-T-Taur-ri." Chiro gasped for air as the pain became to much for him to bear. He closed his eyes wanting it to be over.

**With Antauri…(His P.O.V.)**

I ran as fast as could to catch up with Chiro. He knew he was injured and instead of either me, Nova, Gibson, or Sprls going, Chiro went to find that little girl. No, I don't blame them. I blame myself. I blame myself for letting Chiro become greatly injured the way he did. I run with more determination as I realize that because he loss so much blood, he would become weakened leaving him vulnerable. NO! I could not let my son get hurt. Chiro was the reason I got up everyday, he was the reason I'm here for it was he who brought me back from death's tight grip. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to him. I can't lose him. CHIRO! Please hold on! I looked everywhere and still I can't-

"MONKEY FU!"

That was Chiro's voice I heard. I was getting close but where is he and that little girl. I hope those two are alright but something tells me that isn't the case. I feel out Chiro's energy and it's getting weaker and weaker with each second. Please Chiro! Please don't die on me! But not only that, but earlier when I was watching Chiro draw and that feeling came to me. I didn't want to believe it but that feeling of emptiness of losing someone close to my heart only grows stronger as I hear more screams. They sound like a little girl's. I run as fast as my legs will allow me. Chiro's energy feels like it's hardly there. NO! NO! NO! Chiro remember that drawing! You said that you wanted to finish it! Remember Chiro, you promised me you'd be okay!

"SAMANTHA!" I stopped at a clearing in the park where Chiro and I would sometimes meditate when it was too noisy at home but the place where Chiro and I held the best memories, would hold only a tragic and bloody one. Chiro screamed the little's girl name as a formless was about to impale her. I knew what Chiro was think and it felt like I was stuck in my spot to watch him get hurt. Chiro was impaled with the sword instead. I fell to my knees as did Chiro who fell face first in his own pool of blood. His gasps for air, the screams of the little girl, I was stuck in void of emptiness. That feeling again…The intensity it held around me. Tears that I thought would never show since I'm fully robotic, flowed down my eyes. Anger engulfed me like a wildfire as I leaped from my placed on the ground and with my tears of anger and immense pain, I screamed and lunged at the beast! It will pay! Skeleton King will PAY!

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" It was dead in a matter of seconds. I walked back slowly towards my son in his own pool of blood clinging to life. I stumbled as I walked towards him and began to cry. I heard the cries and screams of Gibson and Sprks as they approached but I ignored them. I placed my hand over my mouth as I reached Chiro. So much blood…there was just so much blood. I screamed… and then I kneeled beside him cradling his head as he slowly opened his eyes. I cried harder. My boy…My son's eyes held death not life. I didn't care if blood was on me! I didn't care! By this point Gibson and Sprks were beside him. Sprks took the little girl away from the sight and flew off to where Nova and Otto were. I knew telling them what happened would not be easy. Suddenly Gibson spoke up. I could tell he was close to tears as his voice faltered.

"W-we have to get him to the robot now or h-h-he'll.. He'll die! He's already gained a fever from his previous injury. And the robot isn't too far from here!" Before I could even nod, Gibson gasped and I too gasped at what I saw. Chiro was smiling as he struggled to lift his arm towards me. I cried harder as I grasped it and entwined my fingers with his bloody ones…

"T-Ta-uri… I-Is Sa-man-tha?" He gasped for more air and winced as it was painful… There was so much blood…

"S-she's fine. Sprks is caring for her." I let the tears fall from my eyes as Chiro closed his eyes gasping for more air and coughing up blood. He opened them only half ways and continued speaking. I shushed him softly as if he was a baby.

"Please, save your strength… Gibson will fix you up and then you can finish your drawing." I attempted to smile as Chiro still had a smile on his face even through all of he pain.

"I-I-I L-love you…d-d-dad…" Chiro smiled sadly as he coughed up more and more blood. He then closed his eyes and didn't open them…

"CHI! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP? PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!CHIRO!" I lost him… I lost my son… no… I'm so sorry Chiro… I screamed.. And I cried… I cried with my head over his bloody, battered body, I didn't care if Gibson was there crying too, I didn't care if my tears mixed with his blood or if my face was caked with it…

I lost my boy and would never get him back…

LS7:…

Chiro:…I died!

LS7:….

Chiro: HEY! LS7! Snap out of it!

LS7:…..

Chiro: I guess I should end it then. Um, please review so that she can write the second and last part to this…


	5. Protection in battle Part 2

LS7: Funny, it took watching the show: "I shouldn't be alive," (Which was really sad!) eating a Tangerine, Mike and Ike's and my new yugioh! deck that my boyfriend brought me for my b-day the other day to continue to this… And of course my friend Crystal Persian…

Chiro: So I live?

LS7: Wait and see!

Chiro:…

Moment5: Protection in battle (Part 2)

**Flashback….**

_"Antauri? Will you look at my new drawing that I did?"_

_"Sure Chiro! What did you draw this time?"_

_"W-well… maybe its better that you take a looks see."_

_"Oh, Chiro…"_

_"I love that you like my drawing Tauri!" A smile is shown on the boy's face as he hugs Antauri and is hugged back. _

**Flashback ends…**

(Antauri's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes as gasped as I struggle to breath. I looked around in panic and then I became still with sadness as I remembered what took place hours ago. I was in the kitchen and was sitting in the seat that Chiro was when he was drawing his picture. Before I had realized where I was, I had a flashback of a few days ago when I saw Chiro in his room drawing. I was asked by Chiro to look at the picture and was shocked at what I held in my hands. The picture was of Chiro and me meditating in my room. Every detail down to the metallic of my body to the clothes and expression of Chiro's face was there. It was as though Chiro took a photograph. My son truly had a gift and I like any parent, was extremely proud. I still have that picture in my room. I glanced at the un finished picture still on the table and as I picked it up carefully as to not damage it, I cried. I cried because my son was fighting for his life and I couldn't do anything but wait. You see, I discovered Chiro and eventually Gibson as well. We had to carefully lift Chiro up and fly towards the super robot. Luckily, the robot wasn't far but we still had to be careful… Chiro already lost so much blood and according to Gibson, he was running a high fever. That memory will always live with me. Seeing Chiro so scared and frighten. So bloody and in pain. That will always live with me. Always. After we gotten Chiro inside the robot, Otto, Sprks, and Nova came running in behind us. Nova was crying as she saw the state Chiro was in as did Otto. Sprks held Nova in a warm embrace as silent tears streamed down his face. Gibson sadly told the others what had taken place and also the chances of Chiro's survival.

_"As you can see, the issue is dire. Chiro has lost a lot of blood and with the tools I have, we need to get a doctor to help me with Chiro. He's gained a very high fever due to his wound on his arm which is infected. I will need to concentrate on that first and will try and lower his fever and clean up his arm wound. Now as for his stomach, from what I can see the wound is severe and I don't even know Chiro's chances at survival, but I will do what I can." _

At that point, Chiro was already in sickbay with Gibson hard at work trying to clean to wounds that Chiro sustained. I never left his side as I continued to stroke his hair. He looked in pain as he struggled to breathe. Gibson had placed a breathing mask on Chiro and hooked other tubes to him. Chiro was getting paler and paler. At that point, I didn't even believe he would survive. But it was at that moment that I had lost it. I sit here as I remembered what I did in sickbay. Otto had left to get the doctor and came back ten minutes later. He saw Chiro and quickly got to work on him. I didn't want to leave his sight but I was forced out of the room. But I didn't go quietly. It was the first time I had lost my patience and everyone was a witness to it.

"_Antauri, I know how much you care about Chiro. Everyone here cares, but you are doing him no good by just standing here and watching us. Please Antauri, go and rest with the others."_

"_I will NOT LEAVE HIM GIBSON! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO LEAVE MY SON!"_

"_ANTAURI! YOU DOING HIM NO GOOD! YOU'RE IN THE WAY OF ME HELPING HIM!"_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HOW I'M IN THE WAY! I'LL BE DAMN! MY S-SON, HE'S EVERYTHING TO ME! I-I-I CAN'T LOSE HIM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! SO DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING!"_

I broke down… I yelled and screamed at Gibson. I didn't mean too and I knew I had to apologize but I was losing my patience for what would you have done or said if you saw your child in the same state that I did? Gibson had spoken in a somber tone. I had tears in my eyes at that point. I still do now.

"_Antauri, I understand what you're going through. Chiro brought out so much in each of us. For all of us, it was a sense of family and understanding. Chiro taught me how to have fun and not to feel like an outsider. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for him. Chiro is like a son to you. But for me, Chiro is the reason I work so hard now to save his life. Chiro is very reason that I love science because I learn from watching him grow into a fine young man that he is. Antauri, don't you EVER tell me that I don't understand. DON'T YOU EVER! NOW GET OUT SO I CAN SAVE HIM! Please…"_

Gibson cried as he poured his heart and soul out. Everyone in the room had been shocked. Never had Gibson expressed himself like that. I didn't protest as both Otto and Sprks led me out of room, Nova behind me. Before I was led out and I saw Gibson and the doctor work on Chiro, Gibson had by now wiped the tears from his eyes and I had spoke.

"_Gibson, please save him…"_

"_I will do my best Antauri!"_

I felt so guilty as I remembered what I had said. Gibson was just as heart broken as I and the others were. Who was I to question that? Chiro please pull through. Not just for me but for Nova who hasn't spoken in hours, for Otto who hasn't smiled, for Sprks who is silently crying in his room breaking what ever is within reach, for Gibson who is trying to save your life. Please my son… I still had the picture in my hand. I looked at it and smiled bitterly. Chiro had so much going for him. Why him? Chiro has already suffered greatly in his young life and instead of playing video games or eating ice-cream before dinner, he was on a cold table, hooked up to tubes; fighting for his life with every breath he took in and let out. And I couldn't even be with him… Damn it! Why my son? I wouldn't wish this on anyone… I do wish that Skeleton King watches his back because I swear with every fiber in me; I will haunt him down and kill him… I will kill him!

I didn't realize that I had dozed off again as I was being awoken by someone saying my name repeatedly. I opened my eyes tiredly as I looked around and spotted Otto who was the one waking me up as well as Nova and Sprks. I was alert as I gazed in at their faces. Otto still didn't smile but I could see he was trying to be strong. Nova was still out of it and Sprks was still holding her in a protective manner. Sprks was being the brave one for them both but I could see he was breaking.

"How are you, Antauri?" Otto had asked me as he sat down next to me. Sprks and Nova sat across from us. I glanced at them and shook my head.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that question. I'm sorry Otto."

"It's fine. I understand." Otto looked down at my hands and curiously motioned to what I was still holding. I understood his curiosity and explained what it was.

"Before we went to battle, C-Chiro was drawing a still life of all of us. It's not done…" I told them in a somber tone. I didn't know if that drawing would ever become completed. Otto looked at it and bitterly smiled. Nova was too out of it to notice and Sprks nodded. His way of saying that he liked it as well.

"What time is it?" I had to ask. I dozed off without realizing the time. But based on how dark it was outside from the kitchen window, I could tell it was night time. Sprks answered this time, still holding Nova as he rubbed her arm gently. If Chiro could see this, he would tell them to just get together. Chiro…

"It's two in the morning. Well, it's almost three actually. Gibson and that other doctor are still with the Chiro as we speak."

Sprks replied. I nodded in understanding. I know the doctor and Gibson are doing all they can but, NO! I can't give up, not on Gibson, and not on Chiro. He would never give up! It was silent as we all waited. Sometimes Otto would get up and get something eat snack on. Although he would just nibble on it. Nova cried more and more while still in the embrace of Sprks who softly kissed her forehead. On a normal day, he would have been dead if doing that but this wasn't a normal day. I just continue to look at Chiro's unfinished picture. Tears broke through my eyes and I placed my head on the table and cried. Not caring who heard me. Otto placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and silently cried as well. It was a few hours later when the doctor had emerged from where he and Gibson were. He coughed to gain our attention. I quickly turned around and jumped out of my seat as I placed the picture on the table and ran towards him. The others following suite. He had the answers that we all wanted…

Was Chiro going to live or die?

I noticed his clothes and hands and saw massive amounts of blood. That couldn't be good. That just couldn't be good. At this point I felt to floor and Otto had to hold me so I was steady. Nova began crying harder as she took notice of the blood. Sprks was the one who had spoken for all of us.

"Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor, who Gibson told us was named Doctor Maurice, had spoken yet I sensed that his tone wasn't happy. I held my breath expecting the worst.

"Well, I will tell you the bad news first. Chiro lost so much blood that we nearly lost him on the table, twice. Due to the blood lost, Chiro did however slip into a coma and I had to leave several times to go and get the same blood type as his. His fever spiked and we had to place two bags around him so that his body temperature would go down but not put the boy in shock."

I was completely numb. Coma, blood loss, fever? And judging from Dr. Maurice's tone, things weren't looking good for Chiro. I felt Otto hug me and I cried out loud. It was a few minutes later that Dr. Maurice spoke again.

"But I do have good news! Gibson was able to lower Chiro's fever and was also able to heal Chiro's arm. He was able to heal it so that the infection is no longer there. As for his stomach area, we were able stop the bleeding and the stomach area is no longer in danger for any infections. We also have fresh blood pumping in his veins as well as antibiotics. Chiro will be fine everyone. And he is no longer in a coma but is sleeping. I guess it's due to the power primate healing him but also because of the love and support you all give each other. Chiro is one strong hearted boy. Gibson will be down in a while to let you know that you can see him.

Chiro was going to be okay. My son was going to live. I cried! I cried tears of joy as I let out a shaky sigh of relief. Otto was smiling for the first time since what happened, Sprks smirked but has tears in his eyes, and Nova spoke and thanked what ever she could for Chiro's recovery. I stood with the help of Otto and walked closer to Dr. Maurice as he stuck his hand towards me and we then shook hands. He smiled brightly as he told us that he had to get home to his family before they got worried. As we saw him walk away, he told us something that made me gasped in surprise but then smile warmly.

"I forgot to mention, the blood I gotten for Chiro was negative O which is rare. A little girl by the name of Samantha who says that Chiro was always there for her, wanted to help him. So she donated some of her blood to Chiro. Well, if you need me for anything, Gibson will give you my contact information. Good luck with everything. Good bye."

I smiled as I saw the doctor leave. That girl, Samantha. She was the one that was with Chiro when he was hurt. I had to thank her when I see her again. But with that in mind I was so happy. I was so close to losing Chiro that I don't know what I would have done if he was… I can't even say the word and now, I won't have to. After a few minutes and true to his word, Gibson came down and although extremely fatigued, he smiled at us and told us we could see Chiro. He nodded for everyone to follow and as they did, I was left in the room alone with Gibson. He looked me in the eye and smiled fondly.

"You don't have to say a word. You're my brother and I love you Antauri as I do Chiro. Let's go see your son." I nodded as Gibson and I went up to sick bay to see Chiro.

**Sickbay**

As Gibson and I entered the room, Nova was holding Chiro's hand and Otto was holding the other. Sprks was holding Nova but was smiling as he looked towards us. Chiro did look better then when he was brought in. There weren't as many tubes in him as before only the needles where his new blood and IV were there. Chiro wasn't as pale as he was before but I could see that he had a fever for his cheeks were a bit pink. He was breathing better and only had tubes in his nose. I walked over to him and sat down beside him stroking his messy hair softly. Gibson walked over to Chiro to make sure everything was okay. He told us that Chiro's recovery would depend on Chiro and he had no doubt in his mind that in a couple of more weeks or even days Chiro would be okay but he needed his rest. Nova still had tears in her pink eyes as she kissed Chiro's cheeks and allowed Sprks to hold her hand and led her out of the room. Otto patted Chiro's hand and told me good luck as he too left to get some well deserve rest. Gibson was still checking Chiro's heart rate and IV to make sure he would be okay.

"I know I can't tell you to leave Chiro alone so I'm leaving you in his hands. You being his father and all, you know what's best for him. I'll be in my room Antauri. Goodnight."

And with that, Gibson smiled as he left. Chiro and I were the only ones left. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the heart monitor beeping at a steady pace and Chiro breathing. I sat beside him as I took his hand into mine and gently squeezed it. I realized by looking at Chiro, he was going to need a lot of food in his system for he was pretty skinny. I don't think Chiro would mind the eating part though. I chuckled to myself as I thought of the little antics Chiro, Sprks, and Otto would get themselves into in the kitchen and how messy it would be. I continued to rub my hands through Chiro's black hair as I whispered to him. I know he can hear me although he was asleep.

"Hey Chiro. You gave the team and me quite the scare. I was so frighten when I saw you in that state. I never want anything like happen to you or anyone I love. I swear to you, that if it means I have to die again in order for you to live, I will give my life up in a heart beat. I love you my son. I love you so much I don't even think you realize. I forgot to mention, that little girl you saved, Samantha, wanted to thank you for being a good friend to her so she gave you some of her blood. That's my son, always putting others before himself."

I know Chiro heard this because I saw him smile even though he was still asleep. As I took a good look at Chiro, I noticed that he was in his blue pajamas yet his shirt was opened to reveal his torso which was tightly wrapped up. His arm was also wrapped up. As I slowly placed my hand over his torso, I swallowed in fear and gasped as the memory assaulted me.

"_W-we have to get him to the robot now or h-h-he'll.. He'll die! He's already gained a fever from his previous injury. And the robot isn't too far from here!" _

"_Please, save your strength… Gibson will fix you up and then you can finish your drawing." _

"_I-I-I L-love you…T-Tauri…" _

I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered him getting stabbed. There was so much blood everywhere. Chiro was in pain. He was dying in my arms and I wasn't there for him… I cried as the tears plop on my metallic arm… Chiro was seconds away from death and it was my fault. Not anyone else, just me. I gasped as I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see Chiro awake. His blue eyes still were dull but were beginning to have there normal shine o them. Chiro also had tears in his eyes as he smiled he continued to hold my arm. I moved closer to him as I gently wiped the tears from his face as he did me with a shaky hand. Although he was awake, he was still weak and needed his rest. Chiro quietly spoke as his voice was a bit raspy and hoarse.

"T-Tauri, please d-d-don't cry." I tried not to but the memories continued to assault me. I nodded as he continued his eyes were getting heavier by the second.

"I want y-y-you to have the draw-drawing when I f-finish it."

"I would be honored to have the drawing Chi. But you need to get some sleep so that you can finish it. Gibson and the others would have my head if I didn't let you rest." Chiro yawned as he closed his eyes but nodded as his breathing became slow with sleep. I watched him for a while to make sure that Chiro was okay. When I was sure that he was, I laid beside him and promised myself that nothing like this would ever happen again…

**One week later**

I watched as Chiro, Nova, Otto, and Sprks were playing tag. Gibson was sitting across from me playing chess. We all decided to go outside near the robot since it was a nice day out. Chiro recovered quickly. He was no longer racked with fever although through his recovery period his fever did return. But Gibson was able to repress it as he did before. His arm and torso were healed but Gibson said to make sure that Chiro didn't over do it because his wound could open up again. Dr. Maurice had paid us a visit to check up on Chiro. He was pleased to hear that Chiro had made a speedy recovery and told us that Samantha was doing okay. A few days later Samantha and her parents also had visited Chiro. Chiro had made a new friend and sometime she would come over and they would play. Of course I made sure to watch them so nothing bad would happen. At first I thought I was being overprotective and Chiro would hate me for it but it turn out, Chiro truly didn't mind unless I kissed him on the cheek in public. Then he would blush and playfully hit me on the shoulder. As Gibson made his move, I watched as Chiro was running around laughing and joking. Like what a teenager should do. I chuckle to myself as I made my move on the chess board and Gibson thought about his next move. Chiro kept his promise about the drawing. He did eventually finish it and it's hanging up in the kitchen for everyone to see. The picture shows Nova sitting next to Sprks holding hands and both smile fondly. I forgot to mention that these are together now. Chiro was the one to guess, although I had a funny feeling that they would get together! Otto was chasing a beautiful butterfly with a cheerful and playful expression. He was next to Gibson was on his stomach happily reading a big book. Chiro joked saying it was an encyclopedia and Gibson didn't make a comment but just smiled knowingly. The last was Chiro and I. Chiro was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to Gibson and was smiling as he held me in his arms hugging me. I was also smiling fondly in the picture as I am now. Chiro's head was drawing sideways as his head was on top of mine's and my hand was top of Chiro's.

That picture is what we all are. We are the hyper force but we are also a family. One I don't ever wish to replace. One that I will always protect in battle and in life.

LS7: YAY! I finished the Chappie! I'm so happy. Sorry I took so long to update this… A case of writer's block and tiredness kicked in. But I will update this whenever I can due to the fact that college will take up most of my time.

Chiro: YAY! I lived!

LS7: Dude! I told you I can't kill you. You're too precious. Plus your dad would kill me.

Antauri: *Nods*

Monkey team and me: Review!


End file.
